falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eyebot (Fallout 76)
Arktos Pharma eyebot |affiliation = |location =Appalachia |actor =Bruce Nozick |dialogue =LC060_LvlEyebotWhitespring_Standard.txt (Whitespring eyebot) }} Eyebots are a type of robot encountered in Appalachia in 2102. Background Characteristics Gameplay attributes Eyebots are seldom hostile. However, they occasionally attack hostile creatures, and some Eyebots might reveal certain locations as they fly by. It can easily be defeated in battle, and will drop with a few attacks from any weapon. Eyebots are capable of carrying out a variety of other tasks as well, as seen with Rover. Variants Eyebot Level 1 variants can be found in a number of locations. |level =1-2 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Watoga eyebot Eyebots with the Watoga emblem painted on their hull encountered around Watoga |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Comrade eyebot A Chinese red colored variant at Camp McClintock only during the quest Live Fire Training Exercise. |level =1 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Steel scrap }} Confederate soldier Only encountered at Prickett's Fort. |level =1 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Diseased eyebot Level 1 variants can be found in a number of locations. |level =1-2 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Union soldier Only encountered at Prickett's Fort. |level =1 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Responder eyebot They are located at Morgantown Airport. Also met in the Morse Code Eyebot random encounter. |level =1 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Whitespring eyebot |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Eyebot guard Guard of the traveling vendor bot Responder during the Wandering Responder Protectron Merchant random encounter. |level =1 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Eyebomb Eyebombs are like eyebots but explode on death or when approached. They are summoned during the Encryptid event to assist the imposter sheepsquatch. |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Arktos Pharma eyebot |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Locations * 98 NAR Regional * Prickett's Fort * Torrance House * Watoga * Camp McClintock * A random encounter can be seen with an eyebot playing flute music and 3 rats are following along. Notable eyebots * Rover - An eyebot belonging to the Free States who is involved in the Always Vigilant quest. * Preacher Levenson - A randomly encountered eyebot, in Eyebot Evangelist. * JES-2R - A trouble-making eyebot that starts the event Mischief Night. Appearances Eyebots appear in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers Category:Enclave technology es:Robot centinela (Fallout 76)